1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable terminal security, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing security within a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communications technology has developed, the concern of a security method for the technology outflow prevention has increased both for individuals and for companies. More specifically, as the portable terminal provides various useful functions, the concern of a technology outflow prevention method by using a portable terminal has been increased. That is because a malicious user can drain information including confidential documents of company, and the design of product, from company data bases using the photographing function of the portable terminal which can conveniently photograph and the data storing function through the built in or the external memory of the portable terminal. Although the photographing function and data storing function of the portable terminal provides convenience to a general use these features can be used as a means to extract or withdraw information that is of importance and maintained as a secret of a company or a research institute.
As a representative security method to prevent unauthorized withdrawal of company information, a security tape is adhered to a camera lens when entering a secure area (hereinafter, security spot) so as to prohibit the photographing by the camera of portable terminal. However, such method has a disadvantage in that a security agent must attach the security tape to the camera lens one by one upon entry to the area. In another security method, the security program is set up in the portable terminal to restrict some functions (for example, the camera photographing) of the portable terminal. However, such method also has a disadvantage in that the user or the security agent must connect the security device, such as PC, to the portable terminal through a data cable to execute the security program.
In the meantime, the security spot can limit the entrance and exit. In other words, the entrance and exit authentication should be required through a security card which is permitted to enter and exit, an ID card and the fingerprint recognition can also be used to enter and leave the security spot. Accordingly, it is disadvantageous in that the user for entering or leaving the security spot should perform the security setting of the portable terminal. Particularly, in case there are many users entering or leaving the security spot, the incoming and outgoing latency time of users increases significantly.